Love is Never Wrong
by ravenbow
Summary: So this is my first one shot. I hope it's good and makes up for my lack of writings...Oh well. MarthxRoy Shounen ai. Yes, that's boys kissing smart ones.


Title: Love is Never Wrong

So most of you probably hate me now for not writing for a year. Yeah I know, I hate myself for it, too. I plan on writing new chapters to the rest of my stories later this week. But if you like this pairing, then maybe this is something for you to read for now until I finish.

Roy and Marth have been my latest obsession when it comes to yaoi. So I'll probably write more on them… hopefully I won't loose the will to.

This is just a one shot, but I hope it goes out well.

I hope you all enjoy it

* * *

Roy leaned against the window's large frame, staring out into the courtyard surrounded by its giant barricade. The thick walls of the castle stood between the courtyard and the open sea on the horizon. Roy glanced at the waves that rolled over the still water below, hearing the faint whoosh sound as they lightly hit the sand's grainy surface. The moonlight's rays sparkled along the water, a great pale and circular figure reflected off of the great sea.

A slight breeze skipped through Roy's maroon-red locks. His arms were crossed on his chest as he slowly closed his eyes as he titled his head into the ocean's breeze, feeling the moon light warm his skin. He was very quiet, much unlike his usual mischievous self. His heart contemplated the consequences of revealing his darkest secret that he'd been hiding since the moment that he and his best friend met.

He open his blank eyes, which were holding doubts and hopes behind a barricade much like the great wall of the castle, and took a side-ways glance at his closest friend to ever befall him. His friend sat before him, lost in his own thoughts.

Marth was sitting on the next window frame, his right foot was set on the dark blue woodwork as well, and his right elbow was propped up on his knee. His navy boot glistened in the moonlight, complimenting his equally navy chain mail.

A clinking sound was heard as Marth shifting slightly, and he focused on the sweet smell of the oak tree and the rustling of its dark green leaves.

_Hm… Roy's been acting strange. His unforeseeable quiet nature lately is worrying me._

He looked at his friend using his peripheral vision, watching his glossy red hair flow in the wind. Marth felt the same wind lick across his face, and he leaned his cheek into its forgiving breeze.

Marth's cape flapped in the moving air as he rose from his perch, giving a reassuring smile to Roy as the boy's face lit up with a quizzical look.

"It's getting late y'know… we should get some sleep."

Roy groaned, and then asked, "Do we have anything to do tomorrow; training, meetings, the like?"

Marth chuckled at his friend's complaint and replied, "I don't think so."

Roy smiled and let his arms fall to his sides, letting out an exaggerated, but relieved, breath.

They both walked to their own bed. There were distinct differences. Marth's bed was covered with a dark blue down quilt with matching pillows. Roy's bed was the same accord, only the color was a dull red.

As Roy sat on his bed, his back facing Marth, he began to remove his boots. But then he heard the clinking of boots, other than his own. He looked to his right; Marth was standing at the foot of Roy's bed, his left hand holding the white pole of the bed's board. Roy flinched inwardly at the gaze of Marth's eyes. His eyes were intense with questioning and…. worry?

Roy straightened up on his bed, placing his hands gently on his knees, and then asked, "…What wrong?"

Marth's stare into Roy's eyes made Roy feel awkward, and he felt slight heat rising to his cheeks. He was being watched and it felt so weird.

"Roy…" Marth began, "…is something on your mind?"

Roy tried to hide the surprise that crossed his face, with some success. He could feel his heartbeat racing, and he started to wonder if Marth could hear it.

_Oh God… does he know?_

Roy tried to play it off, "Not really, why?" He added to it by making his face seem worry free. But of course that never worked with Marth, or maybe Roy was just like an open book.

"Are you sure?" Marth paused, "You've been acting… different."

_Crap, he knows, I know it._

It wasn't a question anymore.

Roy kicked himself mentally as he looked down between his feet. Luckily for Roy, his bangs fell over the top half of his face, hiding his obvious blush that he felt coming on. He leaned back on his hands and propped himself up on his bed. He then felt the bed sink slightly, and heard Marth breath out, waiting for an answer from his friend.

"Well… " Roy thought audibly to himself how to bring this topic on.

Marth saw the pink stain on Roy's cheek bones and smirked to himself.

_Is he… blushing? ………. How cute._

Marth took the same pose as Roy, and cleared his throat, edging Roy to go on. He crossed his leg over his other and started swinging his foot in the air. He was very amused. For Marth also had a secret to share, but he wouldn't dare say it first… would he?

Roy thought he _had_ to be glowing red now. He could feel his head swooning at the thought of Marth just sitting next to him on his bed. What a sap he was.

"I… I kinda… wanna tell you something Marth…"

He stopped and waited for a reaction.

Marth turned his head to show that he was listening to his red-headed friend. Roy took a deep breathe and let it out. Then he whispered,

"Marth… I…"

He turned to look at Marth, not caring about his blush any longer, he had to get this out, it was ripping him apart for so long.

"Marth… I'm… i-in love w-with.. you."

Roy wrote a mental note to punish himself later for stuttering on such a small sentence and for sounding like such an idiot.

Marth stared with disbelief. His worst fears were just proven wrong by that one sentence. All doubts were relinquished and he felt so light right now. He stood up and walked to stand in front of Roy. He gave out a hand, and Roy took it with some caution.

Marth embraced Roy slowly; enclosing the blushing boy in his strong arms. Roy's face was growing slightly redder with each second as Marth wrapped his arms around Roy's waist.

Marth took his left hand and placed it on Roy's jaw line, his two fingers raked softly into Roy's glossy maroon locks. Marth's thumb was just above Roy's ear; his skin was so soft, so pale and beautiful, like the moon outside their window. He angled Roy's face up and Marth looked into his eyes lovingly.

"_Roy…_"

Roy's eyes were half-lidded now; unable to stifle the shiver of Marth's breath on his lips which were so dangerously close to his as he whispered his name. And then Marth slowly closed his lips around Roy's, causing Roy to close his eyes instantly. Roy's heart beat quickened and he felt a surge of heat flow through his body. His love hadn't been rejected, but welcomed by Marth's encasing arms.

"Marth…"

Marth parted slowly with effort, Roy reluctantly parted, as well. They stared into each other's eyes, and Marth bent his lips towards Roy's once more. Roy reached his own arms around Marth's neck, and he pressed his lips into his crush's mouth. He felt the embrace grow tighter from Marth's muscles, but he still couldn't feel Marth's own warmth.

This time Roy stopped the kiss, but he cuddled into Marth's arms which wrapped around his upper back and shoulders, giving him a safe feeling. His cheek pressed against the cold chain mail which covered Marth's blue tunic. He brought his arms down and crushed them to gain the warmth of the embrace.

He then heard Marth whisper;

"I'm in love with you, too…"

Roy's smile flashed across his face and stayed there. His eyes closed and hid the obvious glee in his shining eyes. He'd never felt happier.

Marth started to sway calmly with Roy in his arms. After a minute, he stated,

"It's kind of cold…"

Roy was catching on.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Roy somehow stopped himself from dancing and jumping like an idiot, he'd deal with that later. He looked up at Marth and nodded almost enthusiastically with a smile on his face. Marth laughed quietly with a satisfied look on his face.

Marth let go of Roy and walked over to his bed. He began removing his uniform, the metal falling to the floor with a _clink_.

Roy's heart felt like it dropped once he left Marth's arms, but it bounced back up to his chest when he saw Marth holding his bed's quilt open for Roy.

Roy got under the covers and snuggled up to Marth immediately. Marth tucked the covers around Roy's back, and then wrapped his arms yet again around his love.

He cuddled his nose into the nape of Marth's neck. Roy felt a chuckle vibrate through Marth's strong chest and Marth kissing his hair. Roy couldn't think of anything that would make him happier… well, almost not anything.

The red-head pushed his forehead lightly against his love's chest, feeling the warm pounding vibration of the muscle in his body. It calmed his own and made him relax. But then Roy thought of his position as the king's knight. How would this love affect his royal class? This pure bliss was too pure, and he knew that something would go wrong, as does every other wonderful thing. Paranoia began to set in. He began to cry silently, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Marth felt the tension that was forming in the little bundle that he held in his arms. He looked down to see a glint of salty water gliding down the boy's face. His left arm tightened around Roy as he used his other hand to wipe the tear away softly.

"Roy… please tell me what's wrong."

The boy gulped quietly and started in a low voice, almost like he was afraid of shattering the wonderful moment that had brought the two knights together;

"I… I'm afraid… that what we're doing is wrong, li-…like we're breaking rules of something that is forbidden."

It certainly felt that way. Roy grabbed around Marth's back, squeezing them together further. Marth's body heat was comforting to him, but some tears still reached through the corners of his eyes. All this time he had hidden this secret, and when he'd finally reached the amount of courage to admit it, his heart snapped in half. Following the rules and teachings that stated love such as this was impudent, such things would bring bad luck to the kingdom.

"Are we wrong to go against our religion? I can't help but feel like I'm betraying the king… everything we stand for…"

Marth was taken back a little.

… _He's has indeed been thinking a lot._

Marth breathed out soothingly, "Oh Roy…"

His grip on Roy's shoulders loosened into a loving embrace, not to crush them together, but to love. He put his mouth on Roy's hair, and Roy pressed into his kiss almost robotically. His hair was warm and smelled of pine.

"Marth… is this type of love… wrong?"

Marth slowly opened his eyes and titled the boy's head up so he could meet his gaze. His night blue eyes glittered in the small amount of moonlight that shone between the curtains. His silvery blue bangs swept across Roy's face, and he inhaled its intoxicating scent. His eyes closed from the soft touch, and Marth's kissed his lips innocently. He removed his fingers from Roy's chin and let the kiss fall.

Roy rested his head in the crook of Marth's arm and chest while Marth pulled the covers higher to hide them from the window's breeze.

"My friend…. My _love_… No matter what we or anyone do… we cannot stop this spell. It happens unexpectedly to the most unexpected ones that we would ever think of…"

Roy listened quietly.

"We can only betray our kingdom by not living up to the expectations that we have made. As long as we fight alongside our king and people, we won't betray them."

"There are so many different types of love..."

Marth paused. Roy looked up at him with a waiting look.

"But… _Love is never wrong._"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Sooo… yeah! That's it... Maybe.

I have a bad feeling that this "one shot" will turn into a series. Oh well

I was originally going to make it a bit more… we'll call it "descriptive", but I decided to back down from it. This is my first kind of sweet thing. I hope you all liked it.

If I get enough requests for a second chapter, then I might write one… What ev.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
